charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Winterbourne
Mrs. Winterbourne is a Witch and the wife of Mr. Winterbourne, aswell as nursery teacher at Magic School before taking a sabbatical. During her career, she evaded the Headless Horseman, helped Piper Halliwell during her pregnancy, babysitted Wyatt and Chris and taught Miss Donovan how to Astral Project. Biography Early Life Mrs. Winterbourne was born as a Witch with the power to Astral Project and may have attended Magic School. If so, she would've taken classes in Astral Projection and the Headmaster would've been Gideon at the time. She also met and married Mr. Winterbourne at some point. Career at Magic School Early Years Mrs. Winterbourne became the nursery teacher at Magic School and spoiled the younger witches in order to keep them from turning evil. She also befriended the Librarian, Miss Donovan, and taught her how to Astral Project. Mrs. Winterbourne may have also been present when the body of Dan Mullen was discovered outside her classroom and his brother, Eddie Mullen, who had vanished, was held responsible. The Headmaster at the time of her employment and early career was an Elder named Gideon. The Headless Horseman In 2004, the Headless Horseman was released from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by a student and targeted the school's teachers, Mrs. Winterbourne being one of them. She was attacked by the Horseman at some point, but managed to Astral Project and create two of herself in order to confuse him and escape. On February 8, the Charmed Ones arrived at the school to vanquish the Horseman and Mrs. Winterbourne was visited by Piper Halliwell and Leonardo Wyatt, who asked her about the Horseman and allowed their son, Wyatt Halliwell, to stay there for a while. In the middle of explaining how she escaped, the school alarm went off, alerting everyone to the fact that the Horseman had returned. He was vanquished not long after and Zachary, who copied Mrs. Winterbourne’s Astral Projection power, was revealed to have been responsible. Later Career Mrs. Winterbourne was visited frequently be Leo Wyatt, who wanted to keep his son safe in her nursery while he and the Charmed Ones fought evil. When Piper was nearing childbirth, she stayed in Magic School and complained to Mrs. Winterbourne that a little psychic girl had stolen Wyatt’s dough out of his hands. She was saved, however, from Leo who told Piper off for annoying everyone. Soon enough, all of her colleagues had all been driven crazy by Piper, who claimed that one of them had to be the one after Wyatt. Later that day, Sigmund, a fellow teacher, was reported missing, when in reality, Gideon had killed him. Once Piper was in labour, Mrs. Winterbourne was called away from the Nursery to look after her. But as she came closer and closer to giving birth, Mrs. Winterbourne requested that she take her to the hospital, leaving Gideon alone with Wyatt. Once Piper was safe in the hospital, Mrs. Winterbourne returned to Magic School. Once the shift occurred, making the world too good, it is likely that she was affected, unless Magic School protected her from it. If not, Mrs. Winterbourne would have returned to normal once Gideon was killed by Leo. Sabbatical After the death of Gideon, Magic School was to be closed by the Elders, as there was no one to become Headmaster. Mrs. Winterbourne, however, was absent when Paige Matthews became Headmistress as she had gone on sabbatical just before, possibly to be with her husband or to have a break from teaching. She possibly returned after Leonardo Wyatt became Headmaster or after the school was reclaimed from evil. Category:Magic School employees Category:Witches Category:Astral Projectors Category:Full name unknown Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Charmed Ones' allies